Mine
by F1yMordecai
Summary: A Hitsugaya & Hinamori pairing. This takes place many years later, and Hitsugaya is all grown up. LEMON


**Author's Notes:** This was written long ago, taken from a community I use on LiveJournal called 1sentence. The challenge is to use all 50 given themes and only one sentence for each one. I took these themes in their given order and attempted to make a story that flowed. It's a little choppy but not bad for my first attempt at a fanfic.

The themed words are listed at the bottom.

I am also on deviantART: http:// f1ymordecai. deviantart .com

(just take out the spaces to get the address)

This whole thing is set way into the future, but does contain some spoilers about things in the past, mainly dealing with the first Aizen betrayal. I wrote this before I knew about the Huecho Mundo arc and the Winter War.

.

* * *

.

It had been many years since Aizen left Soul Society and yet Histugaya could never feel real comfort again without Hinamori by his side. He looked down at her sleeping face and lightly kissed her temple, sweeping a strand of hair out of her face. It was odd how he seemed so hard and cold around the edges to the other shinigami but they all knew that the petite lieutenant was his only soft spot. Even still, the pain he felt from Aizen's betrayal and Momo's coma remained fresh in his mind every time he closed his eyes and slipped into the dark corners of his mind.

"Don't burn the potatoes, Shiro-chan," Hinamori mumbled in her sleep, forcing Histugaya to crack a smile from his morbid mood. He wanted to keep his mind from wandering back into the fog, but the rhythmic rain distracted his thoughts. That moment was like the bittersweet taste of dark chocolate; the betrayal of Aizen brought Hinamori closer to him instead of pushing him away. Histugaya glanced over at his sleeping wife, who whispered, "Happy…" her eyes slowly opening and reaching over to clasp his hand.

The shrill tone of Hinamori's phone rang, prompting her to sit up and move to answer the call. "Leave it, Momo," Hitsugaya said, thrusting his hands through her hair and over her ears quickly finding the tickle spot on her neck with his mouth. "And don't call me by that name, Miss Bed-Wetter," he breathed into her soft skin, finding her lips in the low light with his fingers and lowering her down on the mat.

Although he enjoyed the fast pace of a good battle, Hitsugaya took his time with Hinamori, sensually caressing every inch of her body. He would sooner die in petty fight than rush this moment. Letting out a pleased moan, Hinamori raised her hips against his hardened sex, the subtle sensation prompting Histugaya to tear his mouth away from her neck and claim her lips and tongue. Hinamori lightly touched him with the tips of her fingers, leading a trail from his chest, to his well-formed abdomen, and down, down into the folds of his robe where his bulge had definitely not gone unnoticed. As she softly stroked his sex, he felt his knees go weak and his mind fixed to hers, _Mine, mine, mine, all mine,_ he thought. No tears would come today, not in this minute.

In the warm glow of the lantern, he found her hot center already slick and waiting for him; he made sure to regulate his speed as he caressed her tender spot, getting her up to the brink and then bringing her back down. They both shuddered for a brief second, equally doubtful the light wind had anything to do with it. Separate, they stood as strong individuals amongst the numerous captains and officers, but together like this, they finally felt free from the politics and constant battle in Soul Society.

Hinamori whimpered for him, and Hitsugaya responded by shifting her body around his and filling her up, bringing new life each time to the brightness in her eyes. _Mine, mine, mine,_ he thought as he slowly rocked into her, always possessively but never with jealousy. Hinamori's hands grasped his back, her grip tightening as she came closer to a climax. Histugaya reached down to trail kisses from her neck to her breasts, tasting the salty sweat from their lovemaking. As he took her nipple in his mouth, sucking and teasing, she exploded and let out a small gasp, further proving her devotion to him by wrapping her legs around his waist, encouraging more. Her tightening drove him to his own release, his body stiffening against hers then relaxing down, his head resting on her warm belly, _This is Forever_, he thought.

Blood pumped rapidly through Histugaya's veins as he felt Hinamori's pulse echo through his head. Craving Hinamori's touch and embrace was a sweet sickness, consuming and comforting at the same time. Hinamori hummed a quiet melody as she lightly ran her fingers through Hitsugaya's white locks.

"Did you see the shooting star out tonight?" Hinamori asked in a dreamy voice.

"It lead me home to you," was his immediate reply. His thoughts went back to earlier that evening when 11th division vice-captain Kusajishi Yachiru managed to get them lost (as always) with confusing directions.

Hinamori giggled, "And I was afraid you'd forget our dinner date tonight." A distant flash of lighting cast shadows over her face, framing her silky raven hair; Hitsugaya reached up to push a strand away from her eyes. She met his gaze, "Nothing can break our bond, right Shiro-Chan?" Her eyes seemed solemn this time, darker and more stern than any solid onyx you'd find in the jeweler's market. The most technologically advanced system couldn't decipher her sudden seriousness, but Hitsugaya could.

"You're the greatest gift I could ask for, and nothing can take that away," he responded, matching her expression and looking deep into her eyes. Hinamori's face softened and turned her flat mouth into a smile. The innocence Hitsugaya so loved slowly returned to her eyes, bring back her natural sparkle. He took in a deep sigh, hoping that one day the conflict between Aizen and Soul Society would be complete so his beloved would no longer worry.

Hinamori turned her head to the side, examining the outlines of the clouds and stroking Hitsugaya's back as he began to slip into a dream. The sky was beginning to lighten as the approach of dawn neared. Contrary to human belief, life here in Soul Society had not been the heaven many perceived. Her thoughts surrounded her with the same concern that bothered her almost daily; one day her former mentor would return and bring the hell of the Hollow world with him. For now, the sun peaked over the horizon, bringing life to a new day. The moon set, and the cycle of time went on. Waves of light began to penetrate the rice paper windows and illuminating their home with warmth. Hitsugaya groggily pulled himself up to Hinamori, pulling her into a tight embrace and nuzzling his face into her hair. She finally relaxed, happy to be wrapped in his arms and knowing that not even a supernova could pull them apart.

.

* * *

.

**Themed Words:** Comfort, Kiss, Soft, Pain, Potatoes, Rain, Chocolate, Happiness, Telephone, Ears, Name, Sensual, Death, Sex, Touch, Weakness, Tears, Speed, Wind, Freedom, Life, Jealousy, Hands, Taste, Devotion, Forever, Blood, Sickness, Melody, Star, Home, Confusion, Fear, Lightning/Thunder, Bonds, Market, Technology, Gift, Smile, Innocence, Completion, Clouds, Sky, Heaven, Hell, Sun, Moon, Waves, Hair, Supernova


End file.
